Search for the Lost Soul
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: No one knew what was going to happen to her. They were aware Mouri Ran tends to wander on her own, but they didn't know she was a target. A lure for a trap. A tool to get Kudou Shinichi into their hands. Now, a surprise awaits everyone, including the prisoner herself.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnap

**A/N: I'm back everyone! I'm sorry for the long absence. Nothing has ever been able to get on my mind lately. And school is making me busier and busier each day. I've been reading Sherlock Holmes recently, and I have to say; the stories are awesome! I'm currently on The Sign of Four and would be reading onwards as time goes by. Here's the story, I don't want to hold you from having to read this story. Just a heads up, this story won't be a one shot but an actual story where there are many chapters and a near to canon storyline.**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 _It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. The temperature and coolness in the atmosphere felt perfect for a fun play time outside, and Shinichi had deemed it perfect as well to finish his book. Ran, however, felt it was a day for them to do something resourceful and chase after every moving creature their eyes could rest upon on. After capturing a fat, green caterpillar, she caught sight of another insect whose wings had started to fly about in unusual patterns. Ran grinned, setting the caterpillar on a jar she brought with her and ran towards the butterfly._

 _It was rare to see such butterflies like these in Shinichi's backyard. All she's ever encountered where bugs she despise, caterpillars she can grasp on, and spiders she hate the most. It brought her joy on the inside on having to see the butterfly flying around, bringing excitement on her heart and her soul._

" _Shinichi, look! There's a butterfly flying at your backyard! We have to go after it!" Mouri Ran shouted at her companion who sat by the footsteps of his home, Arthur Conan Doyle's 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' sitting upon his fingers._

 _The little boy wore an expression of frustration on his baby faced features when he heard her call out to him. His eyes scanned on the tiny little Japanese characters printed on the book, taking note on the last sentence of his page. He doggy eared the page he is currently on, closed it, and placed the book which marks his seat._

 _Ran giggled like the little child she was and ran after the orange and black colored butterfly. Unbeknownst to her, Shinichi sent glares at her retrieving back, annoyed and irritated at her sudden disturbance. He was just about to get to the good part of the story until she showed up, smiling and laughing and asking him to come with her and chase after a stupid butterfly._

 _Green and grass evaded the backyard, the tall grass that had not been trimmed for how many weeks finally outgrew its height limit. Shinichi reminded himself to tell his mother to trim them. Numerous flowers Ran couldn't recognize stood rooted to the ground arranged in rows. She fingered the colorful petals and bushes as she ran, feeling Nature connect to her senses. She giggled._

 _The insect landed on a blue orchid which hung on one of the flower pots Shinichi's mother had placed. Ran tried to reach as high as she could, but before her little fingers could rest upon the vase, the butterfly fluttered away, leaving two children as its wings set flight onto the next flower at the next house._

 _Ran pouted, making Shinichi, who was trailing behind her, chortle._

" _What's so funny?" she crossed her tiny limbs, her brows furrowing deeper as her expression caved._

" _It's you who's funny. You couldn't catch a slow flying insect like a butterfly." Shinichi spoke boisterously, teasing Ran just like he usually does._

" _We could've caught the butterfly if it weren't for your slow walking!" Ran huffed, stomping her foot against the clay soil. She gave a powerful glare to Shinichi, who snorted and glared back at her._

"We _? What do you mean '_ we' _? You could've caught it all by yourself, you know." The boy retorted and silted his eyes down into narrow slits of a menacing scowl._

 _He sauntered back to his tree and his book, and by Jove, how delighted was he when he rested his little bottom on the tall grass and leaned his back against the tree trunk. Prying his pages open, they were closed again by Ran's fingers, her hands rested gently but with force that made the book close._

 _Shinichi casted his eyes at their touched fingers and blushed a bit by their interaction._

" _I want you to catch butterflies with me next week. Meet me at Beika Park on Saturday afternoon. If you don't show up, then I'll kick you so hard on the toes." Ran gave him one last stare before retreating to her home. Shinichi rolled his eyes._

" _You forgot something, Ran." He called out to her, holding the jar with the caterpillar in his hands. Ran took the jar off of his fingers rather powerfully, gave a 'humph', and headed back towards the gate._

 _Such harsh upbringing had the child brought fourth upon her male companion. Shinichi watched her form open and close his gates before muttering to himself on how stupid women can be and never letting them speak their response. Shinichi read the remainder of his book and entered his home before night fell._

. . .

Ran stared up high in the blue sky were the clouds flowed freely in their own accord. Her mind had wandered off on its own, bringing back the memories she made with Shinichi as a child. She was currently on a butterfly ranch, and the owner announced to the visitors they were allowed and permitted to catch the butterflies that flew from flower to flower. They were handed nets to catch the butterflies with, and the Detective Boys along with Agasa – hakase set off to catch the lovely things. Ran remained where she had seated and glanced around the flowers.

Such a coincidence it was for her to remember such little details at a butterfly ranch.

Her mind vaguely remembered the moment she chased after a butterfly with Shinichi. How nostalgic it was to remember such memory. How long has it been then? Seven? Eight years? She wasn't sure. All she could remember was Shinichi trailing behind her with a forlorn expression while she chased the butterfly.

It reminded her of how she yearns to catch Shinichi and entrap her within her touch until she could fully trust for him to fly again.

"Ran – neechan! Ran – neechan!" a shrill, female voice brought Ran back to her senses, blinking her lids numerous times before setting her gaze on Ayumi. She smiled at her and fiddled with the net she held.

"Are you feeling okay Ran – neechan? You've been staring at something for nearly twenty minutes." The child asked her in worry, but Ran shook it away and assured her she was feeling fine.

"I had a sudden flashback of when Shinichi and I were kids. We were catching butterflies just like today, but I was the one who chased after it. In the end we weren't able to catch it, and Shinichi went back to reading a book he brought outside with him." From a far distance, Edogawa Conan stood ten meters away from the two girls, and having heard the sound of his name, looked at where it had come from and saw Ran and Ayumi conversing. His ears perked with curiosity, and he couldn't help but listen to what conversation the two were having.

"I made him catch butterflies with me a week after that. I waited for him for hours, but the idiot never showed up. I gave him a beating after seeing him at school and scolded at him for not showing." Ran sniggered at the memory, having a clear vision of Shinichi's expression as Ran gave him a kick by his shins.

" _I gave you my word right? I told you, if you don't show up, I'll kick you hard on the toes!" Ran shrilled in complete fury while Shinichi nursed his foot with gentle touches and blows. Perhaps the little boy regretted standing her up for no person can withhold Ran's strength. He begged her with pleading eyes to stop. He vowed to himself to never leave Ran alone when she plans their little play dates._

Ayumi gave out a loud laugh. "Shinichi – niichan is so stupid! He should've known you'd beat him up for not going!" she hoisted herself beside Ran and looked at her knowingly, her childish eyes gleaming with delight.

Such an unlikely place to reminisce with such an unlikely person to share it with. Ran watched as Ayumi kept giggling either at the memory or at Shinichi's stupidity. In the eyes of the beholder, Ran can see the childish but pure happiness she once had as a child. Free from any responsibilities, free from anything holding you back, free from all the worries. You enjoy the moment as you live it, and nothing or no one will ever hold you back. Ran wished she'd return to a child and be as unrestricted as she can be.

She giggled along with Ayumi, and the two broke into a cheerful laughter.

Shinichi, or rather Conan, frowned inwardly at the comment. He pouted slightly, jutting his lip upfront and crossing his arms by his torso. _Well, sorry for being so stupid._

Haibara Ai coughed from behind him, signaling her presence. It startled Shinichi, and he jumped slightly before looking at her. Knowing Haibara, you'll never know when she'll be here or when she'll get here. Mitsuhiko, Genta, and the professor were behind her. Recollecting himself from the startle, he faced them. Each of them held a container full of butterflies, the tiny but strong and colorful wings of the butterflies flapped about in the box. The professor held an extra container of the butterflies, presumably Ayumi's. Shinichi spotted an orange and black colored butterfly on her case, and he smiled at the insect.

"We've brought the butterflies. Call Mouri - san and Yoshida – san. We'll be having lunch at the cafeteria beside the park." Haibara spoke in her usual deadpanned voice, and left the spot where she had once stood. The others followed her like puppies on leashes, chattering about how many butterflies they caught today. Agasa – hakase stayed, wanting to be with the shrunken detective to speak about some things he had in mind. Conan rolled his eyes at her.

"Is something bothering you, Shinichi?" he questioned him. Shinichi gave out a low whistle and placed his hands on top of his head.

"Ah, nothing's bothering me professor. Just heard Ran and Ayumi – chan talking about the butterfly Ran and I found but unfortunately didn't catch when we were kids." He spoke in a bored manner, but on the inside, he was still embarrassed by the comment Ayumi said of him earlier. The professor nodded, smirking in recollection.

"Agasa – hakase!" Ayumi called out to him and waved in order to be spotted. Conan glared at the professor so he wouldn't make a remark, but the old man only shrugged. Tiny limbs stretched out on the professor's stomach. Ayumi laughed and poked at his stomach.

Ran followed the little girl from behind and watched as the sight unfolded in her sights. Conan side glanced at her smiling face and smiled altogether at the light atmosphere she was giving. He loved seeing her smile like that. An aura he'd always be familiar with, the bright smiles which made his insides twist, the happy gleam in her eyes as it shined with a contented glow. The little boy approached her.

"Ran – neechan." He greeted her. Shinichi wanted to say her name once again, without the honorific present. He'd aimlessly call her 'Ran' at times, but the word comes out of his mouth almost every day when he was still in his previous form. 'Ran – neechan' might have been used so frequently now that he was Conan, but he'll never forget and will always get used to calling her 'Ran'.

"Hello, Conan – kun. Did you have fun today?" she asked him.

"Yup. Though the other kids had more fun than I did." He answered carelessly and it alarmed Ran. She raised a brow.

"Kids? But you're a kid too, Conan – kun. Why, you spoke it in such a manner only an adult can speak in." She countered. His eyes widened, a wide blush of clumsiness and embarrassment covered his features.

"What I meant to say was the others were kidding and I had more fun than I thought I would have."

Ran hummed, but she was still suspicious. She wasn't convinced by his answer. Her shoulders shrugged. "I'm heading to the restroom. I'll see you back at the car, Conan – kun, hakase." She waved at them before running towards the restroom. Conan nodded and almost forgot to tell her about lunch.

"Ran – neechan! I forgot to tell you we'll be having lunch at the cafeteria." He screamed loud enough for her to hear. She gave him a thumbs up in response.

Shinichi watched her run from a distance, then a strange gut feeling bubbled up inside him. He clenched his stomach and told himself it must have been from the curry he ate for breakfast this morning. He assured himself to that, but no. He could feel it. Something bad was about to happen. An occurrence he'll probably not know but will in sometime. He scrunched his eyebrows and immediately thought something bad will happen to Ran. Shrugging, he brushed it off and went to the cafeteria. It's pointless, anyway. With Ran's brute strength, who could possibly harm her?

Unwittingly, something bad was about to happen. Somewhere near the restrooms where Mouri Ran had just washed her hands.

The course of the streaming water landed on her soft fingers as she scrubbed them in between spaces. She was oblivious to everything that was happening around. The water calmed her as the liquid and the soap merged together.

Behind her, a man in black holding a white cloth creeped towards Ran. He had found his target; a target who was as strong as her enemy. A target who's kind nature had warmed the hearts of some captured prisoners. A target who is the weakness of many of her close friends, especially Kudo Shinichi. He grinned menacingly, and it would have brought chills to even Jack the Ripper.

She had just turned the faucet off. Ran flickered the excess water when a sudden chill ran down her spine, sensing a presence from behind her. Her heartbeat had already fastened its pace, a nervousness corrupting her consciousness. A somewhat dark, empty, and murderous aura glowed. Its peek was in between secrecy and identification.

Ran turned towards her back in her karate stance, ready to take on her enemy. A foot sprung, but the cloth made it to her mouth and nose before she could connect her foot with the invader's stomach.

Large, rough hands wrapped around her waist and hoisted her by their shoulders. _Chloroform,_ Ran concluded. She fought back the sleepiness that took over her, but it was impossible. Her eyelids were half – closed, then closed entirely as the figure began walking.

 _Shinichi._

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Please rate, comment, subscribe and favorite the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts and Suspicions

**A/N: I'm so sorry for deleting the story guess. My mind was so messed up that time. I wasn't sure if I should delete it or not, since I felt the story was a bit off, and this is the first time I've ever written a long story. So I was a bit confused with what I should write next. But it doesn't matter. The story is back right?**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

Ran's disappearance was a total obscurity to the Detective Boys. Apparently they haven't noticed how long Ran is taking in the comfort room, and they were too busy with their butterflies to even notice the time. Everyone had just finished munching down on their lunches and drinks and had went back to capturing even more of the butterflies.

Edogawa Conan picked up his butterfly net. He groaned internally and glanced at his wristwatch. Two hours passed and Ran is still not here. Conan guessed Ran is scampering about in the ranch trying to find the group. Her sense of direction isn't helping her, and a possibility of her finding them that quickly wasn't either. Because of the numerous people entering the ranch minute by minute, it will only make matters much worse for her.

"Edogawa – kun, staring at your wristwatch will cause a hindrance to time, therefore making the Earth's orbit around the Sun grow much slower." Ah. Here comes a sarcastic remark coming from Haibara Ai. He expected that remark to pop out of nowhere. Conan glared at her.

"Shut up. And besides, staring at even the world's biggest clock wouldn't make the Earth's orbit go slow." Conan rolled his eyes.

"I was only kidding. Anyway, what got Mr. Detective's panties in a twist?" Haibara smirked at him. It made him frown a bit, asking himself whether she was serious or not.

"Ran's been gone for nearly two and a half hours. I'm starting to get worried." He said, glancing at his wristwatch again.

"She might have gone lost due to the crowd, and her sense of direction isn't any help either." _It's so good of you to point that out._

"That's true, but she should've been here with us an hour ago." _If her senses were correct._

"Might as well go look for her then."

The duo then set off to look for Ran. Having searched high and low, in between spaces, among the crowd, and literally _everywhere_ where they can set their eyes on, they see no sign of Ran or her brown, horned hair. **(A/N: Please don't take it offensively, Ran. I love you! :*)**

Conan felt uneasy. He and Haibara had searched everywhere, but he couldn't find her. Is this what she felt when she looked for _Shinichi?_ Is this what she feels when she found out _Shinichi_ was gone?

Right now, he felt _petrified._

 _Afraid._

 _Frightened._

And every other word in the dictionary similar to _worried._

Haibara noticed how tense he was and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret too much, Kudo – kun. We'll find her." She whispered to him softly, a comfort mixed with carefulness in order not to be heard by the other kids. They walked towards their picnic area. The remaining Detective Boys had just got to them, running in such a hurry with their faces mixed with childish anger and slyness.

"Ai – chan! Conan – kun! Where were you guys?" Ayumi questioned them, her brows furrowed while she pouted.

"I bet they were following a murderer without even telling us." Genta shot at them, his breaths heavy as he recollected the air.

"Is Ran – neechan back?" Conan interrupted Mitsuhiko, who's mouth was about to open and give out his own comment. He reclined.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her." He said, placing a finger under his chin as his eyes went upward. Genta and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you try calling her phone?" Ayumi asked.

"Her phone is in her bag. Besides, if she did get lost, she would've called out for us." Conan countered. _She's not_ that _stupid to not call out._

"Did you look for her?"

"Haibara and I did, but we couldn't find her."

"Is there something the matter?" Agasa – hakase piped in, hands full of nets and cages. The children then explained the situation to him. He frowned.

"That's strange. It's unlikely for Ran – kun to go missing." He said, looking at Conan.

"What if she's been kidnapped by a bad guy?" Genta questioned, making the others laugh at his idiocy.

"That's not possible, Genta – kun. Ran – neechan would kick his butt in a matter of seconds!"

"Ran – neechan is strong! Ayumi – chan believes she'll get home safely!"

The children headed for their picnic area, and once again, Haibara and Conan were left alone. Haibara glanced at him.

"She'll be fine. Come on, they're packing all our stuff. Let's head home." She assured him, walking towards the professor to retrieve a purple bag he held in his large hands.

But no. Conan felt something is incredibly wrong. He knew it. He can sense it. From the moment she took a leave for the restroom to the point where she hasn't returned. Maybe she really is kidnapped. But even if she's been kidnapped, it would be impossible. She can kick the kidnapper hard on the shin and run away. Or maybe Sonoko dragged her to a nearby mall and the two went shopping together. With Sonoko's convincing methods, Ran surely had no choice but to leave with her, having no time to go back and alert them. Either the former or the latter part.

Though, he is still at unease.

"Conan – kun! We're leaving!" Ayumi shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

. . .

Ran's kidnapper took out his phone and dialed a number he was all too familiar with. He placed the phone by his ear, excited to tell his comrade of the news he is about to give to him. He hummed a happy tune, and the line was answered.

"Did you get her?" the person on the phone asked. He stood hopeful of his success, for there was never a time he'd fail to catch anyone he'd ask for him to kidnap.

"I've got her alright. The girl was defenseless, but she almost made a hit." He answered, tying Ran's wrists and ankles.

"Good. Bring her here. We have important business to attend to."

. . .

"Stop slouching. You'll break your back."

"Shut it, Haibara." Conan muttered under his breath as they walked down the gray, cemented floor towards the car. Today was rather an uneventful day for Conan. His interest for butterfly catching had hit the low scale, and Ran's unexpected disappearance made his interests go even lower. Haibara must feel special because Conan is not in the mood to talk to anyone, yet he forced it out to himself to make her shut her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

" – made a hit." A deep voice echoed from behind. She heard a door close, her eyes now looking at the direction in which the sounds were made. She made out a form under the lack of light. Tall, fat, wearing a dark coat. A silhouette stood with a phone pressed by his ear, his head nodding at the response his caller made. He got to the other side of the car and sped down the road seconds later.

"Kudo – kun." Her fingers trudged on his shirt.

"Ah." He responded, voice so lifeless and depressed.

"That guy just now." She pointed at the lot where the car had just parked, Conan looking at where she pointed to. He shrugged.

"Leave it be, Haibara. You sit at the back."

She made another glance at the lot. Everything about the man she saw earlier was suspicious. His clothes, his dark blue Barracuda, his phone call. Even his voice sounded familiar. Deep, scratchy, and authorized. She knows she's heard it from before. But where?

"Haibara – san!" Mitsuhiko called. She looked at him and got in the car.

Haibara Ai concluded the man is apprehensive. She is always certain about her suspicions.

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **A/N: It's shorter than usual. Write your reviews and thoughts about the mysterious guy! Who do you think it is? Leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home without Ran

**A/N: Quick update, huh? Meh, not really. Had this all planned out even before the story came out. What do you think of the story so far?**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

Conan stared at the entrance of the Mouri Detective Agency. The professor had just dropped him off and sped down the road, leaving him and his worries to himself.

He felt so nervous. Having come home without Ran with him means an earful coming from the old man, and he hates it when he yells at him so much. It's not _entirely his fault_ right? But at the same time, it's _his_ responsibility to look out for her. Whether he is Shinichi or Conan, Ran's safety is his number one rule; not a rule ordered by others, but a rule he ordered to himself.

Every feeble step became much closer to the door, and the weight on his chest became bigger with every footing. Sweat trickled down his forehead, suddenly he felt the atmosphere drop. His fingers touched the knob with a sense of fright, then opened it slowly like how doors are being opened in horror movies, though a ghost won't be the one jumping to scare him; but rather a terrifying father whose face isn't close to being scary.

Ironic how an angry father of the girl he loves so much intimidate him, but murder scenes don't.

What greeted him was a dark room with the lights closed, and everything was in their places. No signs of Mouri Kogoro at his usual desk table, and no signs of cans of beers flooding the floor beneath it.

Thank goodness.

He closed the door and entered his (and Kogoro's) room for a change of clothes and headed straight to bed without eating dinner. The best way to escape the wrath from a demon is to not encounter it at all. Kogoro is close to a demon.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over him, until such time later his mind went black; all he can remember was the sound of his slow breathing and a game of hide and seek.

 _. . ._

" _Shinichi! Let's go play hide and seek!" Mouri Ran screamed from the top of her lungs. Everything about her emits energy and happiness. The child is always happy, despite the fights her parents cause her during night times. But it is the morning, and morning meant play time for little children. She had ran from her home all the way to Shinichi's, ready for their play time, if there ever was one._

" _Not now, Ran. I'm playing soccer." Shinichi dribbled the ball in his ankle. He wasn't up for any of Ran's games. He finds it too_ childish, _despite him being a kid and all._

 _The ball bounced and bounced from his ankles as Shinichi maneuvered it around his foot. He smiled in satisfaction. Soccer keeps him and his mind balanced. His blue eyes trained on the soccer ball, not glancing at Ran, who stood there in front of him, a bored expression drawn around her face._

" _You're boring." She said deadpanned. That made him stop what he was doing and looked at her angrily._

" _If you want to play, go play somewhere else." Ran could tell he made him angry, but she wanted to play with him. All the children in the neighborhood were afraid of playing with her. She was too strong for her age. Everyone is guarding themselves from her strength._

 _Maybe that's why Ran didn't, couldn't, mingle with the other children. Though she's a very kind girl, making her go mad would lose all kindness in her._

 _And Shinichi, the boy was too mature for his age as well. He_ hated _the fact children are so stupid, gullible, and childish. He wondered if every child on earth was like this. How ironic for him to say that._

 _And in the end, Ran's 'too strong' and Shinichi's 'too mature' descriptions matched together perfectly. They have a lot in common, having isolated themselves by force or by choice. They'd always found each other amongst a crowd full of strangers._

" _But I won't to play with you!" Ran whined and grabbed the ball, rolling it to the other side of the yard and crossed her arms._

" _Fine. Fine! I'll play with you. What do you have in mind?" Giving up, he sat on the grassy floor. Ran grinned at his sudden thought of participation._

" _Hide and seek. I hide while you seek."_

" _What? We've played that game for a thousand times! Can't we play something else?" Shinichi groaned, but Ran had already disappeared. Her little feet dragged her into a corner of oblivion, and he has no choice but to play her little game. He sighed and counted to five._

 _One._ I'll find you, Ran.

 _Two. He thought of a dozen possible hiding places in the area._

 _Three. Added the gaps and nooks and crannies in the house to his checklist._

 _Four. This will be an easy win._

 _Five._ Ready or not, here I come.

" _Ran! Where are you?"_

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **A/N: It's so short! But it's a flashback chapter anyways. :3 Ran's kidnappers will be introduced at the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading Search for the Lost Soul guys! It means so much to me. I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ran

**A/N: The chapter is all ready to be posted, but the internet is somewhere down the road. A week has gone by, but still, the internet hasn't shown its face to me.**

 **Here's a glimpse of Ran's kidnapper and his accomplices! I decided they will be introduced to the next chapter since I wasn't connected to the internet yet, and I needed to find some 'cool names' for the two new characters. Don't worry, chapter 5 will be out soon.**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 _At the dead of night Ran and Shinichi ventured out towards the now closed doors of Teitan Middle School. Shinichi mentioned from before he will be coming back to school by night, and Ran tagged along with him just to see what he wanted to check on. Reliving a moment like this would be fun, just like when they were still in elementary._

 _And visiting the school after classes at night time meant adventure, and Ran was up for adventure; no matter how scary or dangerous it may seem; though her vulnerability regarding ghosts are inevitable. But mostly, she wanted to come with Shinichi just so she can spend more time with him._

 _The two walked down the dark, narrow halls of the school, running in silence with their socks on and their shoes removed. Ran smiled lightly at what was happening right now. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, an adrenaline rush coursing through her veins. Everything feels so exciting._

 _Shinichi stopped in front of the library entrance, his eyes trained on the brassy handles that closes the door. He looked at Ran and placed a finger by his mouth._

 _She did the same._

 _He opened the door carefully, trying not to make a sound that would echo into the halls. It was obscure when they came in, but the moonlight illuminated a bright glow, creating shadows by the bookshelves and tables._

 _Ran stretched her arm and held his shirt. "Shinichi, I'm scared." She trembled slightly, her excitement now disappeared after seeing the darkness in front of her. An image of ghosts and monsters and dwarves implanted themselves in her head, and Shinichi grabbed her quivering fingers and seized it on his own._

" _You don't have to be. I'm here."_

. . .

The moment she woke up from her slumber her figure was being thrown into the floor, a horrid thump sounded as her bones hit the floor. It ached. Another bruise will be coming in later.

She pried her eyes open, but there was no sign of light or any moving figures. Her hands were tied tightly at the back, and she can't untie them since it was impossible to even see were the knot is. A light came out below from what seems to be a blindfold, and Ran thanked the heavens for having not lost her sight.

No sound expressed a monotonous melody. The atmosphere around her was quiet. There was no sign of her kidnapper, no sign of his accomplice.

Is this the end for Mouri Ran? Is this where her fate ends and die a slow and torturous death?

No, no it won't. This won't be the end for Mouri Ran. Mouri Ran is strong. She can handle bad guys and murderers and murders. A single hit in the face can end a fight, and Ran always gets the prize. There is never a time Ran lost.

But she is scared. She's down right scared. Scared out of her wits, scared out of her hair. She's never experienced a kidnapping like this. On a bright and sunny day, she was kidnapped by some unknown guy wearing what seems to be a dark coat and a vicious smile. Hands like her kidnappers' were as big as her face, and had the strength of nearly ten men combined.

Past kidnappings usually happened during a murder crime she's encountered, so she _technically_ knows who her kidnapper is, be it a scrawny little brain head with a brute as an accomplice. She _knows_ who her kidnappers are and what their purpose for kidnapping her is.

But now? Right now? To this moment?

She doesn't know.

Nope.

She barely knows them.

She's evaded.

Nonetheless, there was a pit down her stomach trying to bring itself up to the surface. Though her memory was somewhat a bit woozy, a familiarity in figure and in smile assured Ran she knows this guy. Some kind of information she's already aware of wants to hit her in the head and scream ' _you do know him! Dig deeper'._

Now she's even more afraid of what's going to happen to her.

" _Shinichi, I'm scared."_

" _You don't have to be. I'm here."_

Shinichi. Oh, his name brought comfort to her. Her tense muscles relaxed at the slightly high but suave voice of his as he spoke inside her brain. Wherever place Ran may end up in, she'll continuously remember Shinichi is and always will be by her side, no matter the distance they are covering.

Will she ever get to see him again?

She missed him so much. She wanted to feel his presence beside her, even just for a minute or two. How desperate she is of having him here, whispering her words that may or may not calm her down.

She wants to be like him. No matter the situation they are in, he always manages to keep him cool. The bastard was never in a panic, and Ran envied him for his coolness and maturity.

If only she were _strong_ like him, then she'll know what to do. She can think of ways to escape. Wait, think of ways to escape. Ways to escape. Think. _Think._

She should've thought of this earlier instead of worrying her eyes out.

She thought of course actions that may bring an impossible yet brilliant success for her escape. Think of what Shinichi might do.

Her fingers felt the dusty floor, her tied hands trying to _at least_ get a hold of something sharp.

She inched her body to a different direction and began feeling again. Cup, cloth, bag with nothing inside, brushes. There no sharp object she can find, until she felt a sharp tip with big holes for fingers.

Scissors. Lucky.

She took the scissors and dug it into a hole in between her wrists and cut the rope with a bit of a struggle. The last cut was made, and Ran grinned immensely she nearly screamed in delight.

"Yes!" she whispered in victory and took off the blindfold that covered her eyes.

She found herself deployed at a storage room, every corner of the chamber was arrayed with boxes filled with substances she is not acquainted with. A striking glow of orange brightened the dusty and small spaced room. _I wonder where they are_ , Ran thought to herself as she untied the ropes on her ankles.

The door of the storage room burst open in an abrupt motion, the guy who brought her here in this forbidden room now entering along with two people who wore even darker coats.

Ran learned to never jinx the situation at hand.

"What the? How did you get rid of the ropes?" A female not older than twenty spoke from behind.

Ran kicked her by the head and yelled her karate yell.

Another man detained her wrist and injected her a tranquilizer shot.

Ran fell to the floor in an instant, her muscles now asleep from the solution she was injected with. Sooner or later, everything was just like it was from the start.

Darn it.

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **A/N: Another weird ending for a chapter. I hate it when my brain won't work with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnappers

**A/N: Exams began last week and I hadn't much time to write. Our teachers announced our exam scores today, and I failed two of my subjects; especially Chemistry and History, I guess.**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

It was silent for a moment; the three entities that had just entered the storage room where Ran is were surprised by her attack. They _knew_ they made extra sure before they planned to store her away that the girl couldn't escape, but seeing how she had thanks to the scissors that lied on the floor next to her – a clumsy mistake made by a janitor who apparently used them and left the room with the scissors forgotten – is a spur where they made it happen after all. They should've checked a bit more. Note that the janitor will be scolded the next time they meet him.

"What the hell?" Hanazawa Hitomi muttered under her breath, surprised and angry all the same. Rubbing the spot where Ran had kicked her, she crouched by the sleeping girl and glared.

"I never knew she's this strong." Kuronoma Kai said. "When I kidnapped her she was about to hit me, but after seeing her kick Hitomi? I'm quite surprised."

"Suck on that big guy. She's stronger than I thought she is."

"With a physique like that I thought she couldn't hurt a fly."

"Enough praise." Tendou Rui scolded, but his companions weren't listening.

"She seems gentle on the core, but muscled on the edge."

"I wish I were strong like her."

"Really, Tendou. I could just break her with my bare hands."

"She's got muscle."

"Shut up! Both of you!" He screamed, silencing the blabbering mouths of Hitomi and Kai.

Hitomi Hanazawa and Kuronoma Kai had just been recently recruited into the organization. The team needed new members for an attack. Cunning, smart, sly, strong; every characteristic related to a hunter and murderer.

Hitomi came to the org's lair, asking for a spot where she could work on. Numerous agility and IQ tests were done, and she is proven to be the one who can handle out the plan perfectly.

Kai, a previous thief, was suggested by another fellow thief for the kidnapping. An experienced thief who knows how to take without a trace was their main goal – he was the sure kill out of numerous men who asked for the position.

Although they are new to the organization, their mouths are bigger than their heads.

"…Can we tie her and send her to the higher – ups?" Hitomi questioned.

"No. We have to wait for the boss." Rui answered. He is not one to fail on orders. What is told to do must be done. If she cannot wait, then only the Gods will know what will happen to her. Kai nodded in agreement.

"But she's tied up already. It's not like she'll escape us while she's unconscious." She frowned and poked Ran in the cheek.

"Are you disobeying me?" He glared, mad at the fact that Hitomi is very impatient. Nobody in his forty years of kidnap experience had ever disobeyed his orders. The icy glare he gave made Hitomi shiver.

"No…"

"Good. Now let's wait."

She didn't have much of a choice. She didn't want her boss to be mad at her, but what's the point in staying here anyway? There's nothing more they can do to detain her. The prisoner is already unconscious. From what she's seen in movies, the prisoner is taken to the boss once they are knocked out.

Why does he abide to the rules so much?

Footsteps echoed from the staircase, a slow but intimidating _pit pat_ of shoes had the three up to their feet, ready to report on what they have currently achieved.

"Boss!" They greeted him.

"Is this the girl?" A balanced, authorized, and strict male voice spoke. The voice itself had a tone of ice, a wicked smile caving at the corners of his lip.

"Yes, sir. Mouri Ran, aged seventeen, high school student, daughter of the renowned Sleeping Kogoro. Affiliated with Kudou Shinichi since childhood." Rui answered.

"Very good. And perhaps this is the only way to lure him to us?" The man asked, looking at the girl with distaste and revenge.

"We are positive about that sir. He is very attached to her. There was never a time they separated."

"Send her to the room. Hitomi."

"Yes, sir?" She stood straighter than her back can handle while Rui and Kai heaved Ran onto their shoulders and whisked her away. Hitomi smiled internally. _This is it. I can finally prove to them I am a part of the team. After bringing this plan to success, I will officially be part of the organization._

"Are you ready?" The man grinned wildly, excited for the plan to now be executed.

"More than ever." Hitomi grinned back, slung the backpack the man gave to her, and ran off.

"Revenge is so bitter sweet. I can see clearly Kudou Shinichi's death. Today, I declare war."

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **A/N: A full introduction of Ran's kidnappers. I know you guys are expecting a much deeper kind of intro for the three, but I wanted it to be a secret. They are a part of a secret org, so I made sure their identities won't be revealed now. But I promise you will get to know them as the story goes on.**

 **Anyways, it looks like the leader has a plan to carry out. What will it be? Chapter 6 will be out next, next week. I'll be so busy with school since we will be having an activity for the whole week next week. Ciao guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
